<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over and over again by ilysbang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597672">Over and over again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilysbang/pseuds/ilysbang'>ilysbang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilysbang/pseuds/ilysbang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if we never met, what if I never moved out of Canada. Do you think we would've met somehow ?"</p><p> </p><p>" In any universe I'll always be running back to you Kevin Moon."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over and over again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soo this is my first work regarding the boyz!! It's only a simple (very short sorry) drabble that i thought of while listenning to Over and over again by Nathan Sykes. Also lowkey but very lowkey inspired by Aristotle and Dante discover the secrets of the universe by Benjamin Alire Saenz which is a book that i would highly recommend!!!</p><p>Please leave comments to tell me what you think!! Also my twitter is @wishhyuk if you're interested !&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a calm sunny day at the boyz's dorm, no one seemed to be awake yet and everything could be heard : from the humming of birds to cars honking in the busy streets of Seoul. Their schedules had been cleared as a celebratory gift for winning Road to Kingdom. They only had a couple days of rest but in the midst of their hectic lives, this was more than enough. They had all worked so hard from nights spent practicing to worries they all shared, this program definitely pushed them at their maximum and this rest was well needed. During all of this the boys barely had any time for themselves so they were all glad to be able to have some time to bound together again. Especially the two Canadian lovers that had no time for any closenes during these past months.</p><p>Said boys were now cuddled up on Kevin's bed barely awake and just enjoying each other's presence. The rest of the memebers had left the room for themselves as to let the lovebirds some kind of intimacy after such a long time. The two boys appreciated it even if their initimate times only consisted of cuddling while whispering sweet words to one another. But this was more than enough for the both of them as the younger of the two didn't feel comfortable with anything that was sexual which the older was more than okay with as long as his lover was okay he also was. Jacob was the first to slowly open his eyes and the sight he had in front of him had him smiling. Kevin was still deep asleep and his bottom lip was forming a little pout that Jacob couldn't help but to kiss away which startled the younger. Kevin surprised from this sudden kiss couldn't help but to open his eyes only to see his lover staring right at him with the fondest look he's ever seen.</p><p>"Hello baby did you sleep well ?" Kevin couldn't help but to blush at the pet name "I did but it was even better since I got to hold you all night long cobie" Jacob smiled fondlu at his lover while strocking his cheek "I'm glad you slept well baby, you deserve it all after this hectic work" Kevin moved closer till his nose was touching Jacob's and pressed his lips on the older's soft one's. It had been so long since they were able to do this, just enjoy each other's kisses and embraces. It felt like their minds were finally at ease with each other's touch. As they pulled away both had enormous smiles on their still swollen faces.</p><p>As they were laying right next to each other, Kevin couldn't help but to think of how lucky he was to be Jacob's lover. He often wondered if things would've been different if he never left Canada to chase his dream here in Korea. Would he be a different person ? Would he still have met Jacob somehow ? He considered Jacob as his lover, his other half but most of all his soulmate. Even before they had started dating, both were inseperable and knew the othet like they were open books. So that's why as he looked Jacob into the eyes he thought what if we never met, where would I be, would I be happy ? Jacob soon noticed his lover in deep thoughts "Penny for your thoughts kev ?" </p><p> "I was just thinking what if we never met, what if I never moved out of Canada. Do you think we would've met somehow ?" </p><p> "I think so kev, I mean it's no coincidence that we found each other moving out of the same country to chase the same dream and ended up together. In any universe I'll always be running back to you Kevin Moon"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>